1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable workbenches and, more specifically, to a portable foldable workbench for the placement of articles used in painting and having wheels attached to the front bottom edge and legs attached to the rear bottom edge having elastomeric tips providing gripping means to the floor surface.
Located on the upper exterior surface of the leg side are hingedly attached handles normally pointing in a downward position which can be gripped and raised to an operative position. Said operative position being when the handles are pivoted until they engage the workbench exterior surface whereby the workbench can be raised off of the legs and moved by the wheel members to a predetermined location whereupon the workbench can be lowered until the leg members engage the floor surface and the handles are released to return to a pivoted nonoperative position.
In addition said top hingedly attached member has a plurality of form fitting receptacles for the placement of painting articles such as, paint can, paint brushes and angular receptacles for paint pad and roller tray. Thereby providing means for organizing and raising the paint containers and paint applicators to a more comfortable waist high position in a unitary mobile workbench. Furthermore the top hingedly attached member can be made from any suitable material which can be formed such as plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are numerous containers and attachments which address one or more of the needs of a painter. There does not exist a unitary device which collapses for storage, provides mobility, and holds the painting containers and applicators in recessed receptacles while painting.
Therefore a need exists for a portable workbench which can be retrieved from a storage area, unfolded and the top being hingedly attached flipped up, fitting into and resting on a recessed lip formed by and within the four sides thereby creating a rigid worksurface structure. The top worksurface further has receptacle means for the placement of painting containers and applicators which prevents movement of the painting materials, such as paint can, roller tray, trim pads and paint brushes, while the painting task is underway and upon finishing said task the workbench, being inwardly collapsible, can be folded and put away for future use.
SUMMARY OF THE PRESENT INVENTION
The present invention discloses a device which provides an upright standing enclosure having a flat top member having multiple receptacles therein for receiving various articles for painting such as paint brushes, rollers and cans. The enclosure is equipped with wheels for portability and legs with which to stand on. Foldable handles are also provided for grasping while moving the enclosure. The side walls of the enclosure are hingedly connected so that the walls fold inwardly for storing or transporting the device.
The present invention relates generally to portable workbenches and, more specifically, to a portable foldable workbench for the placement of articles used in painting and having wheels for selective placement of said workbench.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a waist high workbench for painting containers and applicators.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a waist high workbench for painting containers and applicators which will folded to a compact width for easy storage and retrieval as needed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a waist high foldable workbench having wheels for selective mobility and legs for nonmovable stability.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a waist high workbench having hingedly attached side members for easy folding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a waist high workbench having a hingedly attached top member with removable pins for easy cleanup. Further said member can be made from any suitable material used in forming such as plastics.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a waist high workbench having a hingedly attached top member having form fitting receptacles for the secure placement of paint container and applicators.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a waist high workbench having hingedly attached handles which have a small footprint and can be pivotally extended to an operative position thereby permitting said workbench to be selectively repositioned.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.